You Called Me Beautiful
by ThatOneKid24
Summary: What happens when B'Elanna is given compliments from an unlikely source? And then that source leaves. Song fic to Pink's "It's All Your Fault". Higher rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

You Called Me Beautiful

A/N: Characters are not mine, I just enjoy using them.

---

_I conjure up the thought of being gone,  
__But I'd probably even do that wrong.  
__I try to think about which way,  
__Would I be able to? And would I be afraid?_

I rocked back and forth, my head in my hands, tears of rage falling freely down my cheeks. What had happened? How could this have happened? She wasn't supposed to leave. Not now, not after what she had done, what she had said. This isn't how things were supposed to be. Things were different. She was different.

I caught a ragged breath, lifting my head from my hands for the first time in hours. Tears could no longer come. I stood, tugging the hem of my shirt down as I slowly walked to the compartment I had hidden under the bed. Pulling out several hyposprays, I slid a finger across each one before laying it on the bed. One to make my heart stop. Another to cause breathing to cease. A third to make it all end in my sleep. But none of these were how it should be done. I was half-Klingon after all. To die in battle was the only honorable way. Anger and pain boiled to the surface once again as a cry unknown to me escaped my lips. This is how it was to be done.

'_Cause oh, I'm bleeding out inside.  
__Oh, I don't even mind._

I slipped into the holodeck, disabling all safety protocols before running the program. Grabbing hold of my bat'leth, I screamed. Every ounce of my being released. The fight was intense, blood and sweat covering every available surface. An especially hard blow to my mid-section sent me flying to the ground. My assailant stood above me, his weapon raised as he was to finish me off. I laughed, a cruel, hysterical laugh. This was it. I was going to die. I was not afraid.

-----

Okay, so that's the intro. The real story starts next. Reviews are much appreciated! constructive criticism is also loved. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 2. It's where the story really happens. I love reviews and such. :) Enjoy!

---

_It's all your fault, you called me beautiful,_

_You turned me out and now I can't turn back._

_I hold my breath 'cause you were perfect,_

_But I'm running out of air and it's not fair._

(Two years previous)

Sparks flew across Engineering, as did the obscenities coming from the mouth of a very angry Engineer. Once again something had managed to fry the systems, as well as every nerve in her body. Luckily her body was just slightly stronger than the heap of metal and wires in front of her. Pushing up off the ground, she ran her fingers swiftly over the control panel in front of her, a musical beeping flowing from the rhythm of the tapping.

Power loss darkened the entire ship a moment later. "Son of a…" escaped the brunette's lips moments before the voice of an angel came across the comm.

"Lieutenant, what the hell is going on down there?" Captain Janeway's voice was demanding from the Bridge.

"Just a small issue, Captain. I'll have it fixed in no time." The reply was muffled as B'Elanna beat on one of the consoles in front of her with a wrench, sending a few more sparks flying.

The ship and crew had been through hell over the past couple days. An impromptu visit from the Borg left Voyager in shambles, its crew a mess and very few of its systems up and running. B'Elanna had been up for nearly 33 hours already working away at repairing the main systems to keep life support and other emergency operations up and running. Right about now, everything had shut down on her, including the light. Thankfully, one of Tom's absurd 20th century flashlight headbands had been stuffed into the storage unit next to the door. She inwardly thanked him as she slid the headband over her head and flipped the light on. Just a few more adjustments and it should be fixed.

A flash of light lit Engineering and soon the rest of the ship. Power had been restored, but at the expense of a very large burn to the torso of the head Engineer. The last thing B'Elanna remembered was the proud voice of her Captain telling her she did a great job restoring the systems, and then the frantic calls for her to respond.

Kathryn Janeway sat beside the bed of her Lieutenant. She brushed a hand over the half-Klingon's hair for the millionth time. The doctor had managed to heal the burns and two broken ribs, but B'Elanna would need to do the rest on her own. She was confined to bed rest for two days, something Janway knew the stubborn woman before her would not like. Getting B'Elanna to take leave for any amount of time was like asking the Borg to have feelings; it just wasn't going to happen.

Kathryn was still stroking B'Elanna's hair when the brunette's eyes fluttered open. It took a few minutes before the Captain realized she had woken up. "How do you feel?" she asked, her voice soft, still absently stroking her hair.

B'Elanna moved slightly, cringing as she moved her body and it screamed at her in protest. "I feel like I just got blown up." She fell back against the bed again, annoyed with her body's protest to moving.

A small chuckle escaped the Captains lips, "Well, you were blown up. Mildly. You had a few broken ribs and some pretty bad burns. The Doctor was able to heal them for you but you'll need to stay off duty for a few days to recover." She heard the woman next to her groan and couldn't help but smile. "Besides, it appears your body also wants you to take a couple days off. You did an amazing job, B'Elanna. You deserve to take some time off. And that's an order." She saw the protest about to form on the younger woman's lips turn into an annoyed pout at being 'ordered' to not work.

This was going to be a very long, and very annoying, rest. B'Elanna hated not working, almost as much as she hated Nelix's food. What was she supposed to do for a week? She wasn't allowed to do anything too strenuous, which she argued with the Doctor as to what exactly 'too strenuous' meant. They had grudgingly met in the middle with no work, no holodeck battles, and no training. Great, he had taken all of the fun out of her life. At least she was still allowed to use the holodeck. She paced around just outside the door, pondering which program she could run that wouldn't lead to one hell of a Klingon battle. Her fitness program certainly wouldn't work, there was far too much working out in that, most of it working her stomach and arms, the two places that had been burned and broken the worst.

Sighing, she kicked the wall, frustrated with the fact that she was at a loss. She let her head thump against the wall, and then it came to her. She hadn't used this program in forever, leaving it for programs that offered a little more of a stress relief than this one. "Computer, run Torres Alpha One." A moment later, the doors opened, and B'Elanna stepped onto the rolling hills of Ireland.


End file.
